


Happy New Year

by Uncomfortable Duck (ScreamingJuiceBox)



Series: Jack/Daniel Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Danny's lonely, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Surprises for Danny, but then he's not, new year's, so it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingJuiceBox/pseuds/Uncomfortable%20Duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a New Year surprise for his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look. My hand slipped.

Daniel stared at the window of his apartment with a pain in his chest. Of course, the only horseman to leave New York just happened to be Jack. Watching all the happy people smiling in Time Square only rubbed it in Daniel's boyfriend wasn't with him to ring in the New Year.

Henley and Merritt were among the people enjoying themselves below Daniel's apartment, so he was utterly alone. 

When the clock indicated there was 10 minutes until the ball dropped, Daniel's phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he finds Jack, his beloved Jack, is ringing. Immediately he answers.

"Hey! Hi, Jack. What's up?" Daniel tries to keep himself from sounding too excited at the sudden communication.

He hears Jack snicker. "You okay there, Danny boy?"

Daniel just scoffs. "Are you kidding me? I'm better than okay. I'm great!" He laughs nervously.

"Okay, now what's really going on?"

Daniel sighs at his boyfriend's ability to tell when he's being bothered.

"It's just that, well," Daniel takes a deep breath, "I wish we could spend New Year's together, you know? It's not fair."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did J. Daniel Atlas just admit he was lonely? I thought for sure you're ego would take care of you just fine."

"Hey, shut up, okay? I just miss you. Is that a crime?" Daniel sulks with his back against the window.

Jack chuckles into the phone. "Don't pout, Danny. I miss you too."

"I'm not pouting, Jack." Daniel stutters. 

"Really?"

"Hey Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." A quick look at the clock reminds Daniel of the time. "5 minutes." He whispers.

"What are you worried about, Daniel? I know you aren't at any party. No one will see-"

"Me being alone?" Daniel cuts him off.

"Exactly." Jack responds all too cheerfully. And then, neither of them says a word. Just enjoy the sound of silence on each end.

God, does Daniel miss his partner.

Eventually, Jack breaks their beautiful silence. "Hey, Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"20 seconds." Just then, Daniel hears a knock at his door. 

"I know." He tells the other, standing up.

Choruses of voices erupt outside, loud enough to reach Daniel's 6th floor apartment clearly.

"10! 9!" 

"Jack, I have to go, there's someone at the door. Happy New Year."

He hangs up before Jack can respond.

"8! 7!"

Daniel opens the door cautiously, expecting it to be a couple of teenagers.

"6! 5!"

Instead, it's Jack. In the flesh.

"4! 3!"

"Jack. Oh my God." Daniel covers his mouth with a hand.

"2!"

Jack moves it and stares at Daniel before pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"1!"

They pull away and look at each other with stupid big smiles plastering their faces.

"Happy New Year." They whisper to each other in unison.


End file.
